Amiga
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: La primera vez que Ino vio a Sakura sintió que algo se oprimía en su pecho, sintió un instinto maternal hacia esa pequeña niña de pelo rosado, pues vio el frágil botón sin florecer y tuvo miedo a que pudiera marchitarse antes de tiempo. One-Shot SakuIno ¡Amistad! Adoro a este par *-*


_**Amiga**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capitulo único**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura soltó su corto cabello mientras salía del hospital directo a su apartamento, suspiró de cansancio y se recostó en un árbol cercano, la tristeza brillaba en sus ojos jade. Miró hacia el hospital para ver a Ino salir, la rubia la miró y enseguida frunció el ceño, Sakura también frunció el ceño y ambas apartaron la mirada y se fueron por caminos diferentes.

Sakura siempre tenía discusiones con Ino, pero la de esa tarde fue muy fuerte, una discusión de esa forma no la habían tenido desde hace años, cuando se separaron.

Sakura le tenía un afecto increíble a Ino, la amaba como si esta fuera su propia hermana y como si fueran hermanas tenían peleas y al poco tiempo se reconciliaban, pero esa había sido diferente, Sakura suspiró. Llegó a su apartamento vacio y se recostó en el sofá.

.

.

Ino llegó a su casa, su madre la saludó y ella le devolvió el saludo efusivamente, subió a su habitación y se recostó en la cama, estaba molesta y triste a la vez

― Ino, cariño ¿Qué tienes? ―preguntó su madre entrando

― ¿Qué te hace creer que tengo algo? ―preguntó Ino

― ¿discutiste con Sai?

― ¿Con Sai? Con Sai es prácticamente imposible discutir.

― entonces con Sakura-chan, no sé porque no me sorprende―Ino apartó la mirada―oh, pero esta discusión fue diferente―la señora Yamanaka soltó una risita―normalmente sus discusiones parecen una crisis matrimonial, pero ver tus ojos tristes me dicen otra cosa ¿Por qué no me dices que pasó?

―no pasó nada.

―Ino…

― ¡Bien! Te lo diré.

" _Sakura se apoyó en la mesa de la cafetería y bebió otro trago de su café, estaba agotada de la jornada del día, unos minutos después se sentó una chica de cabello azul claro, era una de las aprendices de la aldea de la Niebla que habían venido para que Sakura las instruyera_

― _Haruno-san―saludó la muchacha, enseguida ellas empezaron una conversación._

 _Ino acababa de llegar del cuartel de investigación, como jefa del clan Yamanaka después de la muerte de su padre, ella ya estaba siendo instruida. Ella solo quería llegar al hospital para buscar a Sakura y llevársela a beber algo, necesitaba relajarse y despejar su mente. Cuando llegó al hospital se llevó la sorpresa de ver a SU mejor amiga riendo con otra chica, nunca la había visto. Los celos invadieron a Ino, Sakura era la mejor amiga de ella y de nadie más, se acercó a la doctora y la aprendiz_

― _¡Frentona! ―exclamó Ino acercándose e interrumpiendo la conversación, pasó su brazo por el cuello de su amiga y apretándola― ¡Te estaba buscando! ―Sakura miró a su amiga frunciendo el ceño― ¿Quién eres?-preguntó la rubia a la joven peli azul_

― _ammm―empezó la chica―soy aprendiz de Haruno-san._

― _no te molesta que te quite a tu maestra ¿verdad? Gracias―Ino dejó a la muchacha con la palabra en la boca y aun con su brazo rodeando el cuello de Sakura se alejaron, apenas entraron en el consultorio de la peli rosa Ino dejó a su amiga libre―quítate esa bata, vamos a tomarnos algo―Sakura que tenía el ceño fruncido desde que Ino había interrumpido, enarcó una ceja_

― _¿Por qué saliste con eso? Fue grosero―Ino se encogió de hombros―Cerda, no puedes estar entrando al hospital como si nada, interrumpiendo mis conversaciones y sacarme de ahí._

― _claro que puedo, frentona―dijo Ino sonriendo, sentándose en la silla de Sakura y dando vueltas en ella―Tsunade-sama no se molestará contigo, eres su alumna favorita después de todo, así que cámbiate y salgamos necesito tomar algo._

― _¿Por qué siempre tengo que ceder yo a lo que tú quieras? ―replicó Sakura―recuerdo que hace unos días te estuve necesitando y no apareciste porque estabas muy ocupada._

― _es que estaba my ocupada―Ino subió sus pies al escritorio de su amiga―tú sabes que me están entrenando en el departamento de inteligencia, pues por simple derecho de nacimiento soy la jefa._

― _Bueno, yo tambien estoy ocupada, lástima._

― _¿en que? No te vi ocupada sino charlando._

― _tomaré el mando de este hospital―dijo Sakura―así que debo prepararme, así que adiós._

― _¿me estas sacando excusas? ¿Solo porque te aparté esa chica?_

― _Era una de mis aprendices, Ino._

― _oh lo siento tanto, Sakura-sensei._

― _Ino, ya basta no estoy de humor._

― _no, Sakura-sempai ya que serás ahora mi superior._

― _bueno, algunos no nacemos en un clan que te permite que te den un puesto sin esfuerzo._

― _¿Qué me quieres decir, frente de marquesina? ―dijo Ino levantándose con las manos en la cintura_

― _Oh lo que escuchaste, cerda._

― _Para tu información, si me merezco ese puesto._

― _sí, por el jutsu de tu clan solamente._

― _estas envidiosa_

― _no, no lo estoy, porque estoy trabajando lo que me gusta y no lo que me inculcaron y decidieron desde niña._

― _esta vez te pasaste, frentona._

― _¿duele la verdad, Ino?_

― _tú no sabes lo difícil que es tomar el mando de un clan solamente a los 17 años, tú no sabes lo que es no querer decepcionar a todos los que confían en ti ¡No sabes nada de eso!_

― _no, tal vez no sé lo primero, pero lo segundo sí. Tu misma fuiste testigo de mis entrenamientos para no decepcionar a nadie y hacerme más fuerte ¿o me equivoco?_

― _Aaaarrgggg―gruñó Ino― ¡Te odio! ¡Has arruinado mi noche!_

― _¡Jamás te dije que vinieras a verme!_

― _¡Bueno! ―Ino se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta― ¡Lárgate al maldito infierno, frentona!_

― _¡Vete al demonio, cerda! ―_

 _ **.**_

La señora Yamanaka se quedó atenta escuchando el relato de su hija, ella sabía por todo lo que Ino había pasado desde que volvió de la guerra sin su padre, pero tenía que admitir que ella tambien fue muy dura con la peli rosa.

―la culpa fue de ambas―sentenció, su hija la miró sorprendida de que no le diera la razón a ella

― ¿de ambas?

―sí, las dos se dijeron cosas horribles.

― ¡Pero ella empezó!

―de hecho empezaste tú, cariño.

― ¿yo?

―claro, Sakura se molestó porque interrumpiste una conversación que no sabias si era importante para ella.

― ¡Pero esa chica se quería robar a mi mejor amiga!

―Era solo su aprendiz, Ino ¿Por qué serás tan territorial? Era lo mismo con tu padre, no dejabas que ninguna mujer se le acercara en la floristería―Ino se encogió de hombros―y a veces te enganchabas en su pierna hasta que cumpliera tus deseos―Ino rió mientras su madre negaba con la cabeza―Inoichi te malcrió demasiado.

―Sakura es la única que se queja, Shikamaru y Choji nunca dicen nada.

― ¿con ellos tambien?

―sí ¿sabías que Shikamaru está saliendo con la chica de la arena? ¿Y que Choji tiene novia? Es una chica de la aldea de la nube ¡No me dijeron los idiotas! ¡Y ya amenacé a las chicas!

― ¡Ino!

― ¿Qué?

― Ya basta, te diría que te fueras a disculpar con Sakura-chan, pero conozco tu orgullo, el orgullo Yamanaka es más grande que la propia aldea, pero te dejaré que lo pienses bien pero quiero que por favor se reconcilien―la señora Yamanaka salió dejando a Ino pensando.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura ya estaba cerrando los ojos para dormirse cuando sintió un sonido en su ventana, se giró para solamente ver que era un halcón, éste después de un rato de estar en su ventana abrió el vuelo, Sakura solo rió un poco.

Pasó unas horas con la discusión en su mente, no le gustaba pelear con Ino, era su mejor amiga o –como diría Naruto- su primer lazo y digamos que uno de los más importantes, ella sabía que había sido muy dura con ella pero es que la rubia tambien la había tratado mal, Sakura suspiró, Ino había hecho muchas cosas por ella había estado con ella cuando ni siquiera la Haruno se lo había pedido, no podía molestarse con ella solo porque estaba ocupada cuando la necesitó. Sakura volvió a suspirar u cerró los ojos.

" _Ino miró la casa de Sakura y suspiró, no había visto a su amiga desde que Sasuke se fue de la aldea hace 2 meses. Sakura siempre estaba ocupada, con los entrenamientos de ninjutsu medico, o los entrenamientos de taijutsu que su propia maestra le daba, nunca tenía tiempo para Ino, pero la rubia sabía que su amiga se refugiaba en los entrenamientos para aliviar su dolor._

 _Debido a la hora que era -más de media noche- Ino había salido de su casa a escondidas aun en pijama y decidió subir a la habitación de Sakura, miró por la ventana a su amiga que estaba mirando una fotografía, Ino sabia cual era, la del equipo siete. Cuando notó las lágrimas de Sakura rodando por su mejilla, el corazón de Ino se estrujó, ella siempre supo lo frágil que Sakura podría ser, desde niñas Ino tenía un instinto maternal que la llevaba a proteger a Sakura de cualquier peligro, así que sin decir nada abrió la ventana y entró._

 _Sakura giró su cabeza a la ventana y se secó las lágrimas_

― _¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó dejando la foto a un lado._

― _me tenias un poco preocupada―respondió Ino―tenía dos meses que no te veía._

― _Tsunade-sama me tiene bastante atareada―Ino frunció el ceño y tomó la cara de su amiga entre sus manos_

― _¿Por qué quieres hacerte la fuerte? ―le dijo―sé que llevas llorando todo este tiempo porque se fue de la aldea._

― _no lloro solo porque se fue―dijo Sakura haciendo que Ino la soltara―a veces lloro porque fui incapaz de evitarlo, porque le declaré mi amor y a él no le importó, por eso lo hago―se volvió a limpiar las lagrimas―pero ya no quiero hacerlo en público, estoy cansada de la Sakura débil, por eso me estoy esforzando con los entrenamientos, para que cuando Naruto vuelva, pueda acompañarlo a buscar y traer a Sasuke._

― _recuerdo nuestras riñas por la atención de Sasuke― dijo Ino con una sonrisa nostálgica―en ese tiempo solo nos importaba el físico, él era un chico cool, así que quien obtuviera su atención seria afortunada, ninguna vio al chico herido que había dentro, solo tú―Sakura miró fijamente a su amiga con sus ojos color jade― Lo que yo, así como otras chicas, sentían por Sasuke era solo admiración, un capricho ligero que se borraría con el tiempo… en cambio tú si pareces una chica idiotamente enamorada―Sakura sonrió solo un poco―Hey frentona―Ino pellizcó la mejilla de Sakura―me estoy poniendo sentimental y no dices nada._

― _no sé que decir, Ino, solamente gracias―Ino le guiñó el ojo, Sakura miro su habitación e Ino pensó que debería irse, pues la peli rosa tal vez quería dormir, ya iba a salir por la ventana cuando la voz de Sakura la detuvo―Ino… ¿te quedarías a hacerme compañía hoy?—Ino miró a su amiga_

― _tenemos tantos años que no hacíamos una pijamada-Ino soltó una risita, ambas chicas se acostaron en la cama de Sakura mirando al techo_

― _Cerda…―Ino la miró, ya ni le molestaban los apodos que Sakura le daba―sé que lo salvaremos._

― _sí, Sakura, lo harán, créeme que hasta yo lo haría por el flojo de Shikamaru y el gordo de Choji, porque son además de mis compañeros de equipo, mis amigos y como mis hermanos._

― _yo lo haría por ti._

― _¿enserio?_

― _sí… Después no tendría a quien fastidiar y quien me fastidie―Ino soltó una risita_

― _ya duérmete, frentona."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

A la mañana siguiente Ino salió de su casa y se dirigió al hospital, ese día tenia turno ahí. Ino prácticamente era multifuncional: Estaba entrenando en el cuartel de investigaciones, trabajaba como medico en el hospital y a veces, cuando estaba de ánimo ayudaba a su madre en la floristería, en esta ultima trataba de no entrar mucho, porque aunque la pareciera raro, Ino podía sentir a su padre, pues él fundó la floristería y siempre mantenía el aroma de estas, acostumbrando a Ino a ese olor en él.

Ino vio a Sakura a lo lejos, lo había meditado toda la noche, pero aun no iba a pedirle perdón, ella tenía que hacerlo primero, sin embargo al pasar cerca de la peli rosa y ver tristeza en sus ojos la hizo sentir culpable se mordió el labio ¡No! ¡No iba a pedirle perdón!

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _La primera vez que Ino vio a Sakura sintió que algo se oprimía en su pecho, sintió un instinto maternal hacia esa pequeña niña de pelo rosado, pues vio el frágil botón sin florecer y tuvo miedo a que pudiera marchitarse antes de tiempo. Ino siempre había tenido una actitud altiva, desde pequeña era vanidosa y a veces actuaba como si nadie le importara, y eso hacía que las demás chicas no quisieran acercársele por miedo a salir humilladas por la reina del lugar, pero es que a Ino no le agradaban, solamente Sakura fue la que tocó su pequeño corazón de niña, a Sakura fue la primera niña a la que le mostró una sonrisa sincera, a la que le nació ayudar, a la que le mostró la verdadera Ino. Así como Ino se mostró como era a Sakura, la pequeña niña de ojos jade tambien mostró quien era frente a su amiga._

 _Ino y Sakura vivieron felices mientras eran amigas, iban juntas a todos lados, Ino enseñó a Sakura a escoger las mejores flores, eran unas niñas inocentes y todo eso duró hasta que crecieron, hasta que se dieron cuenta la dura que podría ser la vida, hasta que se dieron cuenta que estaban "Enamoradas" del mismo chico. Fue estúpido, romper esa hermosa amistad que ellas tenían por un chico, esa era una de las cosas que más se lamentaba Sakura de haber hecho. Pero lo mejor fue que todo mejoró, después de su pelea ellas pudieron reconciliarse ¿será que ahora podrían volver a hacerlo?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Después de otra larga jornada en el hospital, Sakura salió del hospital, estaba agotada y le dolía un poco la espalda, se estiró un poco haciendo tronar sus articulaciones, se iba a dirigir al hospital cuando algo la detuvo.

Ino salió no mucho después que Sakura y la encontró estirándose cerca de la entrada del hospital, no negaría que Ino se preocupaba por la salud de Sakura pues ésta trabajaba demasiado, inclusive más que Ino que tenía prácticamente dos trabajos. Después de pensar todo el día Ino se decidió a ir a arreglar las cosas, pero ella no era en si buena disculpándose con palabras así que simplemente se acercó a su amiga y sin que la peli rosa se diera cuenta le pasó el brazo por el cuello y la acercó a su pecho.

Sakura apenas sintió el jalón se sorprendió, luego miró el traje morado y frunció el ceño, en los ojos azules-verdosos de Ino se veía una pequeña señal de disculpa, Sakura tenía la suerte de leer perfectamente a la rubia, sabía que Ino no se disculparía con palabras, así que decidió ponerle fin a la pelea con un acto. Después de un momento en donde Sakura todavía estaba incomoda, la Haruno se dio cuenta que la Yamanaka no la soltaría hasta saber si la había disculpado, y como Sakura le iba a seguir el juego de disculparse sin palabras, pasó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Ino y la abrazó, Ino sonrió y separó un poco a su amiga para que ambas estuvieran cómodas, Ino abrazándola por el cuello y Sakura abrazándola por la cintura.

Las dos muchachas se miraron a los ojos y rieron, luego así abrazadas caminaron a un restaurante cercano a cenar.

 _ **Nota: siempre he querido escribir sobre Ino y Sakura, es que ellas tiene n una relación tan asdfghjkl Personalmente a mi me encanta, ellas tienen un lazo irrompible, pues se vio que aunque estaban peleadas por lo de Sasuke, seguían sintiendo ese cariño hacia la otra.**_

 _ **Yo lloro con los flashbaks de ellas 7u7 son tan preciosos *snif snif***_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el One-Shot y espero review 7u7**_


End file.
